True Colors and Betrayal
by Kraehi
Summary: What happens when an inexperienced warlock gets caught in Terran Mill by a raid. A harsh betrayal and reunions ensue... Was my VERY first WoW fic!
1. Emerald Eyes

**This story was originally posted on AFF, I woll leave the original comments on it. It is still a work in progress as I have moved and the note book that I wrote it in was left behind so I have had to start from scratch. There are four chapters and the fourth is a new chapter. I had a good responce from reviewers in AFF and I think you will enjoy it.**

_Hello this is my first WOW story I hope you enjoy it, if you have any ideas or tips, they are always welcome!_

_Of course I do not own WOW or anything related. These characters are mine; however, forgive if I use names that someone else is using. This is purely for enjoyment. If I make any errors in anything in the ways of WOW, please let me know, I'm still kinda a noob at the game._

_Alright, without further adieu…_

* * *

Chapter one; Emerald Eyes

The sun shone brightly over the Hillsbrad Foothills. The workers tended the fields in Terran Mill. A solitary yell could be heard to the south of the little village of Terran Mill.

"The Alliance is attacking!" Other screams could soon be heard. A young Blood Elf Warlock shot upright in the bed she'd allotted for the night. A deep scowl crossed her features. Her emerald eyes narrowing to slits. She pushed the covers away from her body and quickly stood to gather her things. Loud crashes and screams could be heard in the lower part of the Inn. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest.

Using a soul shard she summoned her Void Walker, Phangak to aide her. She was only able to quickly cast a protection spell before her door was thrown open. There stood a tall Night Elf with murder in his golden eyes. He appeared to be a Rogue, and a dangerous one at that.

"Attack him Phangak! Sacrifice!" The magic washed over her skin as the void walker created a sort of barrier between herself and the man before her. The Rogue smirked before destroying her pet in two hits. His heavy leather boots thudded towards her as she attempted to escape. She succeeded only in tripping and falling backwards onto her bed. She managed to wrestle a dagger out from beneath her pillow and attempted to strike at the large Night Elf.

A laugh rumbled low in his chest as he closed his large hand around her wrist. He tsked. "Now, now, little lamb, it's not nice to play with daggers. You could hurt yourself…" His silky voice rolled over her only adding to her fury. He lifted her wrists above her head and knelt between her thighs. "Now what is a young thing such as yourself doing way out here with the big boys?" A dark grin spread across his chiseled visage. She struggled against his weight to no avail. He lowered his weight into her petite body, his right free hand, turning her face away so he could brush his clean shaven face against her smooth neck. His long black hair fell around his muscled shoulders as he scented her skin. His hand caressed her neck and brushed over her bare shoulder.

Seizing the opportunity, the Warlock turned her head sharply and sunk her sharp teeth into the Rogue's long ear, tasting the metallic tang of his blood washing over her tongue. A deep growl issued from his chest and he entwined his long fingers into her curly black locks and yanked her head back. "You bloody witch! You're going to pay-"

"Oi! Gid, did you find anything up there?" A gravely voice from below asked. He growled again, feeling her shudder beneath his grasp.

"Yes… I think I have myself a new pet!"

"What no! Let me go!" She struggled violently against him. Tears forming in her eyes, she cried, "Please! Don't hurt me; I've no defense against you!"

"There, there, little lamb…" He whispered in hushed tones. He locked his eyes to her emerald depths. His deep voice slid as smooth as silk into her senses. "I will not harm you… Yet…"

* * *

_A/N: Well there it is… I know it's kind of short, but felt right to stop there. *Begs* Please no murdering of the Author!! *Begs forgiveness for the cliffy.*_

**Thanks for reading, I will post chapter two if **

**1. I get a huge responce tonight, or **

**2. I will make you wait until tomorrow :D**


	2. Water

Chapter Two: Water

Her head pounded in her ears, the crease of her eyes crusted from the dried tears. Her fingers had long since gone numb from the binding of the ropes being too tight. She tried to open her eyes but to no avail due to the heavy cloth covering them. Her lips cracked from dehydration and her parched throat begged for water. With her consciousness passing in and out, she could not differentiate minutes from hours.

She soon found herself waking to a strange sensation. Her body felt as if it is wrapped in a warm cocoon, warm, but firm. She felt and odd swaying sensation. She moaned in ache and pressed further into the firm warmth, attempting to find solace. The past few hours that she could remember were frightening. A strange musky sent filled her nostrils, giving a heady sensation. She pressed closer trying to identify the scent as her senses returned to her.

"If you are not careful little lamb, I would think you are flirting with me. And that is not advisable." The Rogue's deep voice cut through the haze of her thoughts laced with mirth.

She had snapped away from him so quickly, that she felt herself falling. Since she could not see, for all she knew they could have been in the air. She gritted her teeth and tried to brace for the impact. It never came. A strong muscled arm closed about her waist and heaved her into his lap, her back against his chest. He held her so firmly that he could feel her heart hammering through her back. He halted his mount and concentrated on the little elf hyperventilating in his arms.

"You should be more careful little lamb." He murmured in her ear, rubbing one of her arms with his free hand.

Gaining her breath back, she renewed her struggles to escape. He only tightened his grip one her, urging his mount forward before he fell too far behind the party he had joined. He groaned as her soft rear wriggled against him. Goddess save him, his body immediately responded to the little Blood Elf. She began whimpering, still attempting to break his grasp. It only succeeded to further his arousal. He growled and clenched her waist.

"Be still witch! Before I take your innocence, right here on my mount." She gasped at is vulgarity. Clasping her hips, he straightened her in the saddle, over his lap. He forced her cloth clad legs apart to straddle his muscled thighs. It would prevent her from future falling incidents.

"What do you want from me? Why didn't you kill me like every one else?" She had asked so quietly, with defeat in her voice, he almost hadn't heard her.

"Quiet wench! I saved your hide, you should be grateful!" He snarked.

"Why, did you save me? Why did you say you wouldn't hurt me?" She pleaded.

"I find no honor in ruthlessly slaughtering those who could not defend themselves, there's no fun in that."

"But you are not opposed to raping the innocent! I would rather you have killed me." She snapped at him.

"Listen you witch! There are worse things than death, such as those worthless sacks of Tauren dung riding ahead of us!" He growled pointedly. Hoping the message would sink in. "Be thankful I claimed you, now shut the fuck up before I hand you over to one of them!" She snapped her lips shut audibly and pressed them into a thin line. An hour passed before she spoke again, hesitantly.

"Could… Could I have some water? I am very thirsty."

"Thank you for sharing, but…" He paused looking down at her petite frame. After the little altercation when he had found her in the inn that morning, he had knocked her unconscious and carried her away in little more than her standard clothing. All that adorned her is a small, gauzy camisole, a leather corset and a pair of riding breeches with leggings that went to her mid thigh for her boots. Anything cloth is now thoroughly soaked with her sweat. Her full lips are cracked and bleeding. Frowning, he resigned to give her some water so his effort wouldn't go to waste.

He lifted the leather canteen from its place and loosened the spout. "Lean your head back against my shoulder." He ordered her. "I can only give you a little bit."

She obeyed without complaint and rested her head back on his right shoulder, her black hair curled in sweat saturated ringlets around her face and over his arm. His shoulder muscles moved under his skin like oiled silk. Her lips parted awaiting the life giving water. He pressed the canteen to her lips and squeezed it gently. After a moment or two of drinking the water greedily, a stray drop of water escaped its fate.

It ran a silent trail from the corner of her lush lips down the side of her pointed chin. Spying this droplet, the rogue bent low and gently pressed his tongue to the side of her chin to capture the stray droplet. The droplet tasted pure against the salt of her sweat, which mixed into a tantalizing flavor. She gasped at his boldness. He released the canteen to allow it to hang off the saddle once again. With his now free left hand he cupped her chin and pressed his lips into her neck, his tongue licking of her perspiration. She moaned against her will and tried to pull away. He smirked into her neck.

"Water is too precious to go to waste out here…" He said silkily.

* * *

_Well here it is folks! Another chappy! I do hope it's a bit longer than my last. I'd write more but I have to get ready for work loves. I had a couple of questions though, if you reviewers wouldn't mind… *Blushes* I don't know how to do italic or bold in the text box, could someone tell me? *Bows before her reviewers* :P_

_I'll see about writing more while I'm at work, okay loves!_

~Anya **(AKA Darkspear Koralli)**

***Thanks for reading and reviewing...**


	3. Cold

The party made camp just as the sun settled in the horizon, and stars winked to life. The group settled under a cluster of trees near water east of _Faldir's Cove_, a safe distance from the bridge to the wetlands, protecting them from view of potential Horde enemies. Or for the little blood elf; potential Horde rescuers. The rogue unsaddled his Pinto and allowed it to graze.

He rolled out the bedroll, made the little blood elf to sit upon it. The temperatures quickly descended in the mountainous highlands, causing the warlock to shiver in her sweat soaked clothing. The moment she was seated on the bedroll, she collapsed to her side. Her throat burned and her head pounded. She could not escape; even if she could, her exhaustion and dehydration would slow her down, and she would be caught easily. So she consented to do as she was told, in fear that her captor would pass her off to the filthy humans in his party.

The rogue glanced at his little captive as she began to shiver in the cooling air. Frowning, he pulled an extra shirt from his pack and approached her. She didn't even flinch when he knelt behind her lithe form and loosened the bonds. He pulled her to her feet and loosened the ties on her little corset.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She snapped at him once she realized what he was doing.

"Strip," came his curt reply. She bristled.

"No! How dare you!" She managed to say without stuttering, her body wracked in shivers. Growling, he unsheathed his dagger and cut the ties of her corset. She could hear the humans laughing at her expense as the flimsy garment fell away. He had to clench his jaw when her open palm collided with his left cheek. The humans laughed harder. Fed up with her non-compliance, he snatched her wrist, twisting it around so that her chest pressed against his, holding her hand firmly behind her back.

"You stupid girl… I was going to give you dry clothes but since you are being stubborn, I'll let the boys teach you how to behave." She gasped into the cloth of his tunic. She struggled violently against him. Chuckling darkly, he marched her over to the campfire, several feet away, where the two humans sat, rummaging through her bags. "Maybe you boys can teach this little witch some manners, eh?"

"No! Please!" He ignored her plea and roughly shoved her backwards. Tripping on her own feet she fell, right into the lap of a foul-smelling human Warrior.

"Well, hello there!" the man said, grinning sardonically at her with crooked, rotten teeth. The flesh of his face looked as if a raptor had used it as a chew-toy, with a wicked series of scars running across his twisted visage. His breath, too, made her stomach roil in protest.

His buddy freed a short, rusty dagger from a sheath on his calf and brandished it so she could see. "Why don't we finish what Gideon started?" The grin he flashed was equally as vomit-inducing. The yellowish tint to his eyes unsettled her as they gazed through the blue smoke that emanated from the end of his hand-rolled cigarette, which protruded from his cracked lips. Those discolored eyes widened in excitement as he drew the jagged blade of his dagger close to the thin fabric of her camisole.

"Don't do it!" the warlock screeched, her heart pounding audibly in her ears. A sickly chuckle escaped the throat of the human she was laid against as his arms entwined themselves around hers to hold her in place. "Don't you dare! I'm warning you!"

That elicited a loud, gruff guffaw from the duo.

"Warning us? What could you do?" the man who was holding her down asked. She fixed him with a baleful glare from over her shoulder as she began moving her hands at her sides. Her gaze took on a distant sheen as she began gathering magic about her, conjuring a spell.

"Looks like she's casting a spell, Gregor!" the man with the knife said, chuckling. "How adorable!" He moved closer as he spat the smoldering cigarette from his mouth and poised himself to slice her shirt off.

Suddenly, a ball of fire rained down from the sky. It struck the ground nearest the armed man, sending embers flying. He gasped in surprise as he looked towards the fresh scorch mark, then swore and grabbed his head as one struck him in the scalp. The air filled with the acrid stink of singed hair as more fireballs fell to the earth.

Both men grew angry and frightened as the firestorm continued. The knife-wielder got his feet and darted towards the edge of the thin copse of trees, leaving his friend to deal with the witch and her spell.

Attempting to shield himself from the fireballs, the second warrior released the warlock and held his arms over his head. This allowed her to scramble away and stumble to her feet. She took off running, but her exhaustion and dehydration made her movements slow and unsure. Without warning, she found herself running into a solid wall of elven muscle, and quickly found herself wrapped in strong arms that she was becoming all too familiar with.

"You fools!" Gideon bellowed as he began laughing. An amused smirk crossed his lips as he laughed wholeheartedly at the warrior's misfortune. The spell wasn't strong enough to actually cause any damage, but it had succeeded in sowing confusion. "How could such a childish display in magic cause you both to tremble in fear?"

He did not wait for an answer as he drug the lethargic Blood Elf back to his sleeping pallet. Before she could even protest, the rogue positioned himself between her and the warriors and yanked her chemise over her head. His silver eyes swept over her exposed skin as it tightened in the cold air. A flush crept up her neck and she hastily attempted to cover her breasts, but not before he'd had a good look. The pale skin stretched over her rounded curves. They looked as though they would fill his hands. Her dark, rosy nipples, clenched tightly, standing erect and ready.

Gideon met her eyes when her arms covered her assets. The emeralds seemed to flash in anger and humiliation. With one hand firmly keeping a grip on her wrist, he turned and picked up the discarded tunic he'd meant to give her earlier. Her eyes widened when she saw the green shirt in his hand. He saw the realization dawn in her eyes when she figured out he had no intention of raping her that evening. He slipped the large cotton tunic over her head and stepped back so that she could adjust it.

"Remove your pants so that I can hang them to dry."

She complied in silence. The tunic he gave her hung off her tiny frame, dropping discretely to her knees. He took both articles of clothing and draped them over the branch of a nearby tree. Returning to the pallet he watched as she sat meekly down on the roll, tucking her legs beneath her. The action cased the tunic to ride up a little, exposing her smooth thighs. Despite her being a Blood Elf, she is very attractive. The image of her in his own shirt stirred heat in his belly.

He turned sharply, attempting to hide his arousal from her. Pulling a wool lined fur blanket from the saddle he returned to her and settled down on the mat beside her. Gideon secured the rope around her ankle in a knot she could not undo. Confident that she would not escape, he divested of his own tunic he laid back on the mat, stretching his cramped muscles. She stared boldly at his torso. His corded muscles moving fluidly under his ash blue skin. Her hands itched with the need to feel them. She bit her tongue in attempt to quell the need from her traitorous body.

"Aren't you going to lie down?" His silky voice stirred her from her thoughts. She stared at him dumbly for a moment before the sentence registered in her mind. She shook her head stubbornly against the inviting warmth of his body and the blanket. "Suit yourself then. Just to let you know, it gets _very_ cold here in the highlands at night." He tucked his arms under his head and shut his silver eyes.

* * *

_Again, Thanks for reading… No action yet but soon.. I will be developing what happened that caused such a low level Warlock to be in Terran Mill in the next chapter. And you will be meeting my main too! I am sorry again that it has taken so long for me to update. I am open for tips and ideas if you would like to share. Please review!**_

**Thanks for reading...**


	4. Just a Name

**This chapter is for you, Ash and Sorrow**

* * *

Shivers wracked the warlock's lithe form. Her muscles ached from the violent tremors. Her teeth would clatter audibly when a particularly violent spasm shook her. To add to her humiliation, the humans had found her underwear in one of her bags. They had both passed out in a drunken stupor. How had she gotten herself in this situation?

_'Now what is a young thing such as yourself doing way out here with the big boys?'_

She should have stayed home to train more before venturing out on this wild hair of a quest. The Warlock trainers of the Undercity told her in order to claim her Succubus; she had to collect two pure hearts. She could not believe the irony in that she was so close to where she would find her second heart but now remained unable to obtain it. She shivered again and pulled the loose tunic tighter to her body as she glanced around to the sleeping night elf.

Her breath caught in her throat. Two golden eyes stared back at her. Another violent; tooth rattling tremor shook her. His hand move so quickly she almost did not catch it. His long smooth fingers closed around her forearm. "Get under the covers, witch. You will freeze to death." She glared daggers at him.

"Perhaps I would rather freeze to death, than sleep with the likes of _you_, you jack ass." He growled deeply.

"And _perhaps_ I would like to get some damn sleep! I can not do that if you keep making so much noise with all of that shivering, you stubborn…" he cursed under has breath when she stood and tried to walk away. He gathered the rope and pulled her back and down to the bed pallet. Her struggles did not make this an easy process. When she finally settled he continued, "And you call me a jack ass."

Clearly insulted her mouth opened to strike at him with her rapier tongue, "How dare you, you pretentious prick!" He caught her wrist before she had successfully slapped him once more.

"There will be no more of that witch." He reclined once more beneath the covers, pulling her fuming body close. Biting her tongue was all that she could do to keep from moaning as his body heat sunk into her. She desperately fought the urge to burrow beneath the blanket and crawl under his skin to keep warm. Their previous argument had been completely pushed aside for the gratifying warmth that he had granted her.

"Will you stop wiggling and go to sleep?" he groused. The warlock opened her mouth to retort until she looked into his eyes again. Her lips closed once more and ceased he wriggling. He studied her face.

She frowned when a peculiar expression crossed his visage. She found her voice once more, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, soot…" He smiled when she reared back. "But that is not it." She gave him an exasperated look and attempted to reach up to wipe away whatever might be on her face besides soot. He restrained her and continued, "You blood elves are so vain. What I meant was the soot was not the reason for my thoughts, which clearly showed on my face. I had begun to attempt to recall your name. But you never told me your name did you?" He wiped away the offensive soot and stared into her eyes.

Her brow furrowed. "What does it matter? I am just a _pet_, remember?" He frowned at her response.

"Unless you would like for me to continue calling you iwitch/i, I will need your name."

"You can call me what ever you wish, _master_." She quipped sarcastically. Scowling he reached down and pinched her rear. Squealing the warlock arched away from the offending fingers and right into his hips. He groaned and held her in place.

"Damn it, you she-elf. What did I tell you about flirting with me?" She gasped at the firm heat from his groin. She had never felt what he stirred within her loins. She was not, by any means, a sexual elf. She had always been too focused in her class studies to be interested in males. Or females for that matter. She was unable to ignore Gideon. He forced his masculinity upon her as he had forced his way into her life.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." His voice held a tint of husky arousal. "Tell me your name and your virginity will survive the night."

Her emerald eyes narrowed, her lips pressed into a thin line. "My virginity will survive the_ night_? What the hell is that supposed to mean. You are such an asshole." What brought the frown to his lips was not the response he received, but the tears that came with it.

"Calm yourself little lamb… I only want to know your name. I give you my word by Elune, that I will _never_ rape you. I am no rapist." She felt comforted by his oath. He gave her a moment to gather her emotions before he spoke again. "Just a name…"

She sniffed and looked up from his muscled chest to his eyes. "Elana Sidori."

* * *

**Thanks for reading…**


End file.
